And Let It All Fall Down
by Mirrordance
Summary: Relena Darlian is having trouble negotiating with a young rebel princess, until the princess gives her a deal her duty-bound-heart couldn't resist. Peace and surrender, if Relena would give the princess Heero to be her husband.


"And Let It All Fall Down"

_a__ Gundam Wing fanfic by Mirrordance_

don't own anyone…

_plot__: Vice Minister Relena Darlian is having difficulties negotiating with a stubborn young rebel princess.  Her biggest break cones when the rebel leader gives her a deal her duty-bound-heart would find difficult to resist...Peace and surrender, if Relena would giver her Heero Yuy to be her husband…_

THE DREAM

_      Actually, it was more of a nightmare._

_      Either way, everything emitted a sense of unreality.  None of this was possible.  It wasn't happening.  It couldn't be happening._

_      Relena stood in front of the mirror, frowning at her reflection._

_      She looked tired, but her appearance didn't bother her as much as it used to anymore.  There were bigger problems in the greater scheme of things, and right now she herself was standing in the eye of a storm.  Besides, she wouldn't have been able to look half as beautiful as the bride was, even in her best day._

_      Relena ran her hands about the lace on her dress.  It was funny.  She never thought things would turn out to be like this._

_      She was the maid of honor in Heero Yuy's wedding._

"This can't be happening…"

THE MEMORY

      It wasn't so long ago that she was looking in another mirror.__

      Relena was giving herself a pep talk.

      Looking at herself in the mirror over the set of sinks in the ladies' room, she took deep calming breaths as she spoke.

      "You can do this" she tried to convince herself, "you're not a lovesick idiot anymore.  He's not going to get the best of you this time.  You can show him who's really the boss…"

      That's when Dorothy Catalonia, her eyes gleaming, stepped out of one of the stalls and considered the Vice Minister's blushing face.

      "And what has The infamous Commodore done this time?" she asked Relena slyly, as she washed her hands.  It was undoubted that the reference was to The Only Commodore worth complaining about.  Heero Yuy.  War hero, living legend.  Stubborn, silent, decisive.  

      The War was over, and peace reigned.  The Gundams were gone, but the pilots remained.  

      Chang Wufei had a vast future ahead of him and the successful Preventers.  Quatre Winner has taken over his family's company and was redoubling their fortune in successful ventures.  Trowa Barton had his circus, and the occasional mission, like Duo Maxwell was doing when he wasn't in the middle of some new community service.  Heero Yuy had stuck to the military, and was, as expected, Perfect.   

      But there was no more war to fight.  At least, not so much anymore.  Which was precisely why the young man has been jumping at shadows, planning one contingency to the next, driving his charge Relena mad, for it was him who was put in charge of her safety.

      Relena scowled at her reflection.  Beside Dorothy, she felt like a wallflower.  Plain, and stern-looking.  The woman beside her, on the other hand, was vivacious.  Threatening.  Daring men to go after her.  

      _You're the Vice Minister, she comforted herself, _you should be above this…__

      But she was also just a girl.

      "Commodore Yuy just re-routed my planned course for the Goodwill Tour" Relena complained, "he made fifty million detours, and skipped several stops"

      Dorothy dried her hands, looking thoughtful.  "Man's concerned, Relena.  What would you have him do?"

      Relena started.  "Concerned? About me, you mean?"

      "Always has" Dorothy said, fishing in her bag for her make-up kit.

      Relena's heart soared at this piece of news.  "You think he likes me?"

      Dorothy's eyes gleamed in that threatening way again.  "No.  Of course he doesn't.  Yuy doesn't like anyone, Relena.  Least of all you.  It's just that he's worked too hard to let anyone kill you now and ruin everything"

      Relena counted to ten, to calm herself.  _You're a trained diplomat.  People quiver at your feet.  She's just a nosy nobody…_  Dorothy sealed her make-up case and walked out of the room, winking at her.

      _"Bitch!"_ Relena muttered, angry more at herself.

      Angry because she was always so gullible, especially when it came to Heero.  Angry that people like Dorothy saw it clear as day, and made fun of her.  

      She counted to ten again, took a deep breath.

      "He's not going to get the best of me this time!" she said determinedly, putting on her Zero-Tolerance expression.

      "Incoming!" Duo said cheerfully, hopping out of the examination table at the infirmary and grinning at the set expression on Relena's face.

      "Get out, Duo!" she snapped.

      "And they say you're a diplomat!" he teased.  Duo, and Heero who was beside him, were wearing hospital gowns.  He made a grab for his clothes, the black of them sharply contrasting the pure white of the place, set upon a chair, as he walked out of the room.

      Relena stared at Heero, who looked undaunted, even in his presently scant clothes.  

      _Just once, she thought miserably, knowing she was going to fail, _I want to out-stare you_._

      "What happened?" she snapped impatiently at him.

      "We were dispatched to diffuse some bombs" replied Heero matter-of-factly, "acting on a terrorist warning.  One bomb had exploded, though no one got hurt.  But the medicos wanted to test us for radiation"

      She narrowed her eyes in irritation.  "Damn it, Yuy.  I came in here looking for an argument and you dare get injured and take all my anger away?"

      "I'm not injured" he told her flatly, making her angry again.

      _Perfect._

      There were few people left in existence that reminded Relena she was still very much a child at heart, and one of them was before her.

      She wanted to either stomp her feet on the ground, or kick his face.  But instead, she balled her fists at her sides.

      "Do you know why I'm here?" she seethed.

      Heero's brows rose slightly.  

      "Are you deliberately trying to irritate me?" she asked, enraged and disbelieving.  "You know why I'm here! You know why I'm _always _here.  You keep changing my plans, interfering with my work.  You have no sense of priorities whatsoever—"

      "Turn around" he cut her off.

      Her jaw dropped.  "What?"

      "I'm going to dress up" he told her, already starting to tug at his clothes and therefore forcing her to immediately turn her back on him.

      "You dare do this to me now!" she hollered, but kept her reddening face away, listen to the slight shuffling sounds he made as he slipped out of the hospital clothes and to his usual ones.  "You're trying to distract me!"

      She could have sworn she heard him snort.  But it wasn't likely.

      And before she could dwell on it, he said, "It's all right now"

      She whirled at him, unintentionally slapping his face with her long hair.  He looked momentarily stunned, and she made sure she laughed at his face.

      "Say what you want and _go_" he told her, heading for the door, "Or I will"

      "Oh, no you won't!" she insisted, "you haven't heard a word I said!"

      "I've heard, Relena" he told her, "I've heard _a million times_.  But my decision stands.  The route is as I have planned it"

      And with that, he left.

      _Now Relena stomped her feet on the ground._

      She was a trained diplomat, and she turned grown men to mush.  Why can't she do the same with Heero, the Oh Unflappable One?

      Heero narrowed his eyes in thought, as Colonel Une dictated the new information her Preventers have come upon.

      The group was very good at espionage, but as what occasionally happens, just came within a breath ahead of an impending disaster.

      "The people who are behind the bombs call themselves the Order" said Une, "their leader is from a once-prominent family and comes by the name Princess Julianna.  We have reason to believe she is only a figurehead, but as of the moment, she is the only one we have as their leader" she turned to Relena, who was also present in the meeting.  "She shares your background, Vice Minister, if not your views"

       "What do they want?" asked Relena, a frown marring her face, already too lined with stress despite her tender age of nineteen.

       "She wants to be Queen of the World" said Une flatly, though there was deep sarcasm in her eyes.

       A ripple of slight and nervous chuckling went through the serious crowd.  The conference room in the Egypt base was made up of the President, the top brass, not to mention Heero Yuy (who seemed to be working outside the system), and the other Gundam pilots who have been temporarily snatched from their lives to be present in the pivotal meeting.

       A lot of threats have come and gone and were successfully contained.  But today's attendance was proof of the dire situation, and just how much power the misled Julianna has already gathered.

       "But obviously," pointed out Chang Wufei, who didn't find the irony the least bit funny, "she has amassed a viable number of forces to be a threat to us"

      "Yes" agreed Une, "Which is why this meeting has been called.  We need to make a decision.  Should the Gundams rise again?"

      The Gundams have been destroyed for several years now.  It was an act of peace, turning away from the very idea of war.

      And now...

      "We're acting rashly!" Relena said, "Is this really necessary?"

      "The Order has a very modern armament, Vice Minister" said Une, "but _we _have the best pilots.  By propaganda alone, we could discourage them.  The very daunting presence of a Gundam on our side can possibly cause defection from theirs, and should they choose to move forward, we can defeat them"

      "Yes" said the President, "the idea is sound.  But...only as a secondary measure.  Negotiations must be attempted at, first and foremost"

      "But that's hypocrisy!" exclaimed Relena, "do you mean to say that, while negotiating, we are simultaneously constructing new Gundams?"

      "It's the only way" justified Une, "should the negotiations fail and war begins, we need to have the Gundams in ready use"

      "What if we succeed?" pointed out Relena, "then the Gundams will be destroyed again?"

      Une looked to the President.  Such an act, while relevant, was also a pathetic waste of money.  

      "I thought so" said Relena under her breath, "hypocrisy, all of it!" she pressed her palms to the table, as if to help push herself to her feet to walk out, but she felt a stern but unobtrusive grip on her hand.

      She flipped her head to face Heero, who was sitting beside her.  His face was completely devoid of expression, and he was looking across the table away from her.  But when she tried to break from his grip, he tightened his hold and she finally decided to relax.

      "We shall tackle that problem when we get to it" said the President, "for your sake, Vice Minister, and for peace.  But this is the taxpayer's money, not to mention the fact that new groups are coming out of the woodworks all the time.  I wouldn't count on their destruction, but I couldn't completely rule it out either.  Is that satisfactory?"

      Relena's face reddened in embarrassment, noting the elderly President's gentle rebuke.  "Only if it is to you, Your Excellency"

      The President accepted the meekly worded apology with a nod.

      "This meeting is adjourned" he declared.

      Relena waited for the conference room to empty out, before she tore her hand from his grip, stood up and angrily turned to Heero.

      "You have a lot of guts!" she retorted.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was grateful that he prevented her from making a big mistake.  But at the moment, it irked her that he knew so well that she would succumb to him.

      "Sorry" he replied, irony scrawled over his features, not distressed in any way.  She stared at him, marveling at how he had grown more handsome with age.  The eyes were still world-weary if not nonchalant, but glowed with life and experience.  He was taller now, and filled out his dress uniform with a magnificently lean built.

      Heero was very good-looking, and seemed more aware of it as he grew older.  After all, who could forget that much-publicized vandalism in the ladies' room that said very nice, very obscene things about the mysterious man last year? The commanding officers were in an uproar at the lack of discipline, and since no one would admit to the crime or tell on their fellow-officers, _everyone_ was assigned to clean up the mess.

      He has also become...more human as of late.  Mystery of all mysteries.  He was still a class of his own, but now with an occasional smile, some learned wisecracks (unavoidable for anyone who is in the constant company of Duo Maxwell)...some may even accuse him of charm.

      It really irritated her that she was, despite her lofty station in life, reduced to a teenybopper whenever she was around him.

      She sighed in defeat, but didn't want to be in close proximity with him, so she walked to the other side of the table.

      "I suppose this means all the dates of my Tour are cancelled" she said airily, "in exchange for my imminent meeting with Princess Julianna.  I'll trust you to take care of the details"

      He rose leisurely and walked to the door.  "I'm your head of security, not your secretary"

      She balled her fists in frustration.

      He opened the door to find several people pretending to be busy, after having listened in on the conversation of the intriguing non-couple.  

      Relena has been trying to ignore Heero for days; quite a feat, since he was always somewhere in the near vicinity, probably never more than ten feet away from her at all hours.

      He, for all his arrogance, seemed completely unaffected by it at all.  He's also taken to talking to anyone but her, from his brother officers right down to her aides and the infamous secretary.  It annoyed her very much, that he was so thrifty with words whenever he was around her--which was very frequent as of late, because of their dire situation.

      Princess Julianna had agreed to negotiations pending one condition: they be done in Order territory.

      Heero was, typically, against the idea.  But Relena would have none of it, and the President, in the name of peace, ultimately ruled in her favor.  With the arrangement of the negotiations was a cease-fire, and the guarantee of absolute safety for the Vice Minister and her entourage.  They knew the risks of what they were doing; anything even remotely resembling an accident could trigger a war, so it was made certain that Vice Minister Darlian wouldn't get into a plane crash, a fire, or slip on anything...it went on and on.

      The Vice Minister's entourage arrived in the distant colony without incident, and were awaiting docking instructions.

      Relena was in her quarters during that time, having just stepped off from the bathroom in her terry cloth robe.  Absently, she shook at her hair and spoke to her maid: "Just leave my clothes on the bed, Myra.  I can put them on myself--"

      She stopped, seeing Heero Yuy's reflection on her vanity's mirror, and Myra nowhere in the room.

      "I sent her out" said Heero, "I need to talk to you"

      "Well that's a miracle" she snapped, before she could stop herself.  It was infuriating! 

      He smirked a little, seeing the irony of it all.

      "I'm waiting" she said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

      While he was looking at her, he felt again that familiar sensation of unreality.

      The girl he had once threatened to kill and now protected, the girl he once hated and now loved.

      Heero Yuy didn't mind change as much as he used to.  As a control-freak, he kept people at a distance and kept to himself and his mission.  Come peacetime, he has seen too much to be bothered to be depressed about it all, since it was over anyway.  It just wasn't practical, and Yuy was nothing if not utilitarian.  He had moved on with the rest of his life, with surprising light-heartedness.

      When his duties constantly pitted her against him, Heero started to realize that he could _have _her, if he only tried.

      He already knew that she liked him; Relena wasn't bashful, or maybe just not deceptive enough.  But she couldn't _stand _him anymore.  Before, in her eyes, he was an enigma she was helplessly drawn to.  Then, a hero.  Now...a villain.  A man she still liked, but not willingly.  A man who stole her heart, but had not given her his own.

      Heero didn't know when it was, exactly, that he decided to pursue her, after all this time.

      But he was already nineteen, and there was some living to do.  And life itself, he saw in the fire in her eyes.

      Like a soldier, he didn't bother to question the Imperative.  He just had a mission, and he was going to succeed.

      Heero regarded her with a pleasant expression on his face, taking extreme delight in her frustrations.

      "What do you want?" she snapped, "I don't have all day, Yuy.  We're docking soon, my hair is soaking, I'm wearing a robe--"

      "Let them wait" he said with a wave of his hands.

      "Damn it, Yuy!" she exclaimed, "Get to the point.  I think I liked you better when you said _nothing but_ The Point.  Now, I don't understand you at all.  You never used to like small-talk before"

      "You never used to attend Women's Lib Movements before" he muttered, couldn't help himself.

      "That has nothing to do with--"

      "I came here," he said, cutting her off, "to tell you about that Ball in your honor tonight"

      "Yes, what about it?" she asked arrogantly, toying with her drying hair.  "Prince Elias shall be my escort for the evening.  I trust you'll take care of the details"

      Heero was irked at her tone, despite the fact that he knew she was deliberately trying to frustrate him as much as he frustrated her.  

      "He's not coming" said Heero flatly.

      She was caught momentarily off-guard, but she always had a fine wit.  "I'm sure I'll have no trouble finding a worthy substitute"

      "I'm the substitute" he said.

      She wrinkled her face at him.  "From a Prince I move to you? Whose insane idea was that?"

      He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to turn away.  "As a show of trust, you are not to bring bodyguards to the occasion.  I can be that, while being your escort.  It was approved by Une"

      "I am not looking forward to this" she said, toying with her hair again.

      "I'm no Prince, Relena.  But I can keep you alive" He headed for the door.

      "I'll probably die of boredom!" she hollered as the door closed behind him.

      "Or a heart attack" she sighed to herself, when she was alone.

      Princess Julianna was difficult to miss.

      When Relena stepped from her flagship, she immediately spotted the woman with the timeless grace and class, standing amidst a gathered crowd of welcomers in the hangar.

      Julianna was her age, according to their insiders.  But she looked...different, somehow.  Set apart from human beings.  She was almost as tall as the now-six-footer Heero, with haunting black eyes, pallid skin and ebony hair that was in a simple, high ponytail.  She had spunk too, and held her ground amidst burly men in her tailored slacks and blouse.

      Brimming with confidence, she stepped forward and gave Relena blinding smile--she sighed inwardly with envy.  Perfect teeth too.

      "Vice Minister" she said, "It is an honor to finally meet you"

      "And an honor to meet you too" Relena returned, making the other young woman laugh.

      "Let's not mince words, Vice Minister" said she, "I wish it were different circumstances too, but I had to step forward and claim my destiny"

      "You'll forgive me if I don't agree" said Relena, making her laugh again.  Relena fully expected a tough bargain and a bitter clash, but this carelessness was a first for her.

      "I trust you've received your itinerary?" asked Julianna.

      "Yes" replied Relena.

      "I hope you don't mind I took liberties" said Julianna, "Negotiations later, parties first.  It's more fun that way.  I shall leave you for a few hours to conduct my business.  My aides will show you your rooms in my palace in the capital, where I shall meet you later for the Ball in your honor.  Feel free to survey the grounds.  If you have any questions, Vice Minister, I'll be willing to answer them"

      "Won't you change your mind about this war?" blurted out Relena, wanting to catch her off-guard.

      "No" said Julianna with another graceful laugh, "The only way peace will reign, is if United Earth Nation surrenders to me"

      With polite farewells, the two women parted ways.

      "This is a very beautiful palace" Relena commented to her guide, one Dominic Burke.  He was a very handsome man, taller than Heero too, which probably was the reason why the Commodore decided to join Relena on her tour of the grounds.  Of course, Heero convinced himself that he wasn't worried over the competition; he was just casing the area… However, it may have escaped his notice (though not Relena's) that he has already studied a map of the palace which he got from a bunch of mercenaries in preparation for their trip, in case they may need to make a quick-getaway.

      Dominic smiled tightly at her.  He seemed a very civil person, eyes crinkling with genuine amusement once in awhile, when he wasn't overly wary.

      "We work hard to keep it that way, Vice Minister" he said.

      She threw him a jaunty grin.  "Please.  Relena, when we aren't in official business"  
      He hesitated for a few moments, before favoring her with a glittering smile, luscious red lips moving as if trying her name on for size.  "Relena."  
      "You have the most interesting of accents, Dominic" she pointed out.

      It pleased her that he actually chuckled.  "It's like none other you'll ever hear, Relena.  My roots are parts of everything, and what appears as you see and hear now is a mix of all of these"  
      And a fine mix it was.  His face was finely chiseled, and it seemed that if he stood still enough no one would be able to tell him apart from Michaelangelo's David.  His hair was in a patrician cut; ash blond, perfectly complimentary to eyes a near-transparent gray of near crystal.  If she wasn't so distracted by that delicious scowl Heero was sporting as she made him jealous, things could have been very different…

      As the tour progressed, Relena learned that Dominic was Julianna's right-hand man.  He was very humble about it all, referring to himself as "m'lady's aide" but as he opened up to her, Relena could tell that there was more there.  Affection, loyalty, and undoubtedly, Julianna's trust.

      He escorted them to their rooms, leaving them more than a few hours to get ready for the Ball in their honor.

      Heero gave his suit one more tug, before raising his hand to knock on Relena's door.

      The suit was of very, very fine fabric, but he found himself much more uncomfortable in it than he ever was in the considerably poorer quality material of his military uniforms.  But tonight, he wasn't officially on-duty, so, as per the advice of the protocol officer, he wore the confining coat and tie.

      He heard the door unlock, though Relena hadn't opened it for him.

      _Temptress, he thought fondly, knowing she was trying to bait him._

      He saw just a teasing frill of her dress as she vanished to the walk-in-closet.

      "I'll just take a minute, Commodore" she said, voice muffled.  He wondered what she was doing, as next he had the sight of her bottom as she fell on all-fours, apparently looking for something.  "Now where could they be…" he heard her murmur.

      A smile played about his lips, sighting her bare feet.

      Heero leaned down and picked up the dainty shoes on the side of the massive bed.

      "Relena?" he called.

      He saw her hands wave at him in dismissal.  "Don't be so impatient, Yuy.  I'm coming, I'm coming--"

      "Looking for these?" he asked, making her head shoot up, stray strands falling to her face at the sudden movement.

      She got to her feet, grabbed the shoes from his slackened hands.  "Thanks" she grunted, as she sat on the bed and started putting them on.

      She couldn't even notice his shock upon seeing her.

      He was surprised to see that the Vice Minister has abandoned her usual set of conservative clothing to favor this…comparatively daring number.

      Gone were the puffy or swirling skirts of old.  The entire dress, save for some light trail by her feet, clung to every curve of her body.  The burgundy gown seemed to last forever as she wore it, graceful in a sleeveless turtleneck, though her back was almost completely bare.  Her shoes no longer seemed dainty now…they were provocative.  In that same dark, bold red, tender straps up to her ankles.  Her hair was down, and was delectably disheveled from her search of the shoes.

      "Honestly, sometimes I just never know where they place them" she said as she looked up at him earnestly.  There was something her in eyes there.  "Well.  Look at you"  
      He cleared his throat self-consciously, knowing that the fastidious and hopelessly uptight valet  the protocol officer got for him did a good job.  Heero was always perceptive, and he was more than ever aware or how women reacted to him now.  He usually took it in stride; but the bare, unforgiving admiration in Relena's eyes made him uncomfortable.

      "What?" he asked testily, not enjoying her scrutiny.

      "Nothing" she said lightly.  She got to her feet, tilted her head a little as she looked at him, then to his consternation, actually reached over and straightened his burgundy tie (apparently, the valet thought to coordinate their clothing too).  

      Julianna was a gracious host, if she was anything.  She entertained well, was very sociable and had people easily eating out of her hands.

      It was an interesting party between two perspective enemies.

      Relena, temporarily torn from Commodore Yuy's side as she was enticed by Dominic Burke into dancing a waltz, chuckled to herself.

      Dominic looked down at her, silver eyes glittering.  "I think I share your humor"  
      "It's an odd party, isn't it?" she commented, "several days ago we were terrorizing each other.  Today we meet in a room and dance and eat and chat.  Tomorrow we do battle in a tough negotiation, and if that fails, possibly go to war.  And yet, here we are"

      "M'lady…is an odd person too" Dominic said wistfully.

      "How long have you known the Princess?" asked Relena, glancing at the woman in question, who, if her eyes were not fooling her, seemed to have averted her gaze just as Relena looked her way.

      "Since we were children" Dominic replied, "she's a sharp one.  I do not want war either, Vice Minister.  Make sure you convince her well"

      This surprised Relena.  "And yet you stay by her side"  
      "As I always will" said Dominic with quiet conviction, "but it doesn't mean we'll always be right.  I promised myself I would protect her, but it seems I missed some things, and some very influential people succeeded in misleading her"

      "Are you trying to tell me something?" Relena asked, lowering her voice.

      Dominic hesitated with giving too much information.  "All I say is be wary.  And Julianna is not your enemy.  She is but a pawn in this, though she is too proud to admit it" Dominic gave her a blinding smile, in contrast to his warning, and pulled her tighter to him as they swayed in time to the music.  "Don't look so grave, Vice Minister.  People might become suspicious"

      She tilted her head at him, gave him a sweet, genuine smile.  "I told you to call me Relena, Dominic"

      After Dominic left her side, Relena mulled the cryptic message over in her head, grabbing her nth glass of champagne.  She wasn't usually a heavy drinker, but something about the situation made her nerves taut.

      A lot of people stopped by to chat with her, but she made it obvious that she didn't want company, and was quickly and politely left alone with her thoughts.  She also started to realize that the wine was making her blunt and snap at people, so she stepped out of the massive ballroom and headed to one of the balconies on the floor.

      She looked up at the stars winking down at her, making a wish, wondering about her future.  Her thoughts were drifting, shooting off in fifty million incoherent directions as the wine took effect.

      She giggled to herself, though she was annoyed over what she has gotten into.  

      _What an embarrassment to the United Earth Nations, she thought fleetingly, _their ace diplomat.  Drunk out of her mind.__

      She sighed in resignation, knowing she must not shame herself, though at the same time not caring if she got caught.  She was all of nineteen.  She was a diplomat, not a detective.  She was built to tame enemies face-to-face, not making guesses at who they were.

      She sat on the railing, then threw her legs off the side so that they were dangling thirty feet from the ground below.  The wind was rustling at her hair, her dress, her face.

      She giggled again, feeling mischievous.  

      _Heero__ would just love to see this, she thought, swinging her legs gleefully, finishing the rest of her champagne._

      He didn't know whether to laugh or shout at her.

      But the feeling was the same, either way.  He did like seeing her like that.

      He glanced at the provocative shoes on her feet as she swung them carelessly, like a child.  He couldn't see her face, though the thought of her immature antic was enough to make a smile tug on his lips.

      He was just removing his coat to offer to her, when fireworks lit the evening skies in bursts of color and life.

      "Oh, pretty" he heard her comment as she clapped her hands, making her drop the champagne glass down below.  

      A soft crash, followed by a bellow from one of the soldiers on patrol.

      Heero grabbed Relena by the arms and dropped her on her rump on the floor as he peered down at the guard below.

      "I'm sorry!" he called out, "Is anyone hurt?"

      The soldier's eyes widened, for he had excellent eyesight and recognized Commodore Heero Yuy, who not only deserved respect as the Princess Julianna's guest, but also in his own right as a living legend of a soldier.

      "Just be more careful, sir!" he hollered back.  He wasn't supposed to have said 'sir', but to a man like Heero Yuy, it seemed a reflex action to be referred to as that.

      Heero pulled from the ledge, and regarded Relena thoughtfully as she looked up at him from her bangs.  The fireworks were giving her upturned face a glow of different colors.

      "Drunk" he commented flatly.

      She nodded enthusiastically.  "Very much so.  Would you help me up, My Commodore? The stilettos are disagreeing with me"

      He didn't want to show it, but he was more than pleased over her endearment, the use of 'my' alongside his title.

      He hauled her up, only to have her sag against him.

      He sighed.  "What am I going to do with you?"  
      "No contingency plan?" she teased, wrinkling her nose at him.

      "There always is" he told her gruffly, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

      "What are you doing?" she asked, looking both pleased and horrified.

      "We'll move faster this way, and avoid detainment" he reasoned, "And we'll do it while everyone else is watching the fireworks"  
      They almost made it undetected, when Colonel Une, who was also a guest at the party and sported a gown of her own, cleared her throat from behind them.

      Heero knew it was ridiculous, but he felt like a child getting ready for a reprimand as he turned around to face his superior with ill-kept chagrin.  "Colonel"

      "Commodore" she greeted, glancing at the oblivious Relena, who was looking up at the ceiling and at the walls of the impressive hall.  "What the heck are you doing?"  
      "I'm delivering the drunken Vice Minister to her quarters" he replied tersely, shifting Relena's weight a bit.

      Une narrowed her eyes in speculation, before releasing him to his self-appointed duty to be Relena's Keeper.  "Very well.  We'll speak of this later"  
      Heero turned and headed for Relena's room, feeling her giggle against him.

      "You know," she said, "I'm not so very drunk as that.  Really.  I was just pretending I didn't notice her.  She would have been mad"  
      "You are so very drunk as that, Relena" Heero muttered, stopping by her suite's ornate door.  "Turn the knob, Vice Minister.  A man has but two hands"

      She carelessly threw an arm out and felt for the knob, turning it as he nudged the door with his side and they stepped in.

      He flopped her down to the bed and removed her shoes.

      "I can't believe you did this," he was saying as he tried to figure out the multitude of straps.  Women.  "and you have some very important tasks tomorrow too…" he succeeded with one shoe, and looked up to find her asleep.

      He sighed again.  He never used to sigh before meeting her.

      He struggled with the other shoe, then placed both along the side of the bed.

      Resignedly, he placed some spare blankets over her and tucked her in bed.  Watching her saturnine face as she slept, he felt somewhat compelled to lean over and kiss her forehead.

      "Good night, Relena" he murmured.

      His face was still mere inches from hers when her eyes opened sleepily and her lips curved into a smile.

      "I knew you'd do it, Heero" she said drowsily, "I just knew it.  Good night, My Commodore"

      The eyes closed again, and this time, she was asleep for real.

      Relena was showing no signs of her rough night, as she confidently stepped into the Gathering Hall of the Palace.  

      It wasn't nearly as daunting as it sounded; the room was very baroque in extreme, classical elegance.  Tall windows surrounded one whole side of the semicircular room, overlooking the grounds.  There was a round table at the center, where one expected to be heard without concern for rank or prejudice.

      There was one seat left empty, and that belonged to the Vice Minister.

      "Good luck" Heero murmured, tearing himself away from her side to stand in the sidelines.

      Damn, if he didn't make her feel as if she could do anything.

      She sat down, and discreetly looked at the faces of her 'adversaries.'  It was a good gauge of their moods, so she would know where she stood.  But like her, they were well-trained and had unrevealing blasé expressions.

      Almost, save for one.

      Princess Julianna's eyes burned with a fire that Relena couldn't understand.  It left her feeling suddenly very nervous.

      The mediator was a neutral, reasonably experienced diplomat from one of the apolitical colonies.  Roger Adsky was an aging man, a socialite, of about fifty years old.  He had a very pleasant expression set on a chubby face lined by white hair, more than those on his balding head.  He was a friend to both Relena and Julianna, and was the one who arranged the meeting.

      He officially opened the meeting, and both sides gave all their demands, argued over concessions.  But as hour after hour passed, Relena was getting frustrated, and Julianna was determined to hold her ground.

      "I've said it before and I'll say it again," retorted Julianna, "our condition stands.  The war will end if and only if United Earth Nation surrenders to us.  Either way, I will become Queen of the system"

      "Which you can be," argued Relena, "in a more proper manner.  As I said, the Nation is willing to give you complete autonomy over this colony, as well as any other colony which would hold a vote if they want to join you or not.  If consensus is yes, then you have no complaints from us"

      "I am not settling for anything less"

      "Even at the cost of lives?!"  
      "I've made up my mind"

      "I've been a Queen once, _Princess _Julianna and it is not a walk in the park!" snapped Relena, "You cannot rule over people who are unwilling to submit to your power! Face it, Julianna.  Monarchy is dying.  People, with education, are learning to empower themselves"

      Julianna frowned as she mulled this over.  "Hmph.  I can prove you wrong"

      Relena threw up her hands in frustration.

      "However," said Julianna wistfully, "I do have an idea that might be mutually beneficial"

      "Enlighten me" Relena said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

      "Don't be snide" Juliannas scolded playfully.    
      Two aristocrats vying for the same thing can very easily lose professionalism.

      "I'm listening" said Relena sternly.

      "I can give you your peace, Vice Minister" said Julianna, "I can settle with autonomy.  But there's a catch"

      "Isn't there always?"

      Julianna chuckled, though her eyes, again, seemed mysteriously angry.  "I'll take your deal, Relena.  If…you give me Heero Yuy to be my husband"

      Relena's palms slammed down on the table before she could control herself.  "Out of the question!"

      Julianna looked smug, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Then war it is.  Damned if I'm not pleased!"

      Relena counted to ten, caught her breath and her temper.  "That is not my choice to make"

      It seemed as if everyone in the room suddenly turned to the stoic Commodore, who showed no signs of his inner turmoil.

      When he seemed not too inclined to reply, Julianna pushed herself to her feet and headed for the door.  "I'll leave you no more than one week to decide.  Then this meeting shall recommence, same time, same place, unless you arrive at a decision earlier"

      Relena watched, feeling numb as she walked away, flanked by her suddenly anxious party.

      "Julianna…" the gruff voice growled, when the two were finally alone in the Princess' bedroom.

      She looked at the man defiantly.  He didn't look daunting at all, General Trumble.  He was a man of about fifty, with bland looks that were so easily forgettable.  Pale blond hair, pale blue eyes.  Nothing exceptional at all, but he got daunting when he wanted.

      The General had a huge following, and was a valuable ally and advisor to her.

      "I made up my mind, General" she said determinedly, tearing her gaze away.

      "Doesn't mean it's the right one" he snapped, eyes narrowing in irritation before walking away.

      Later, Relena found herself alone in her room, tiredly rubbing her hands across her face as she sat on the corner of her bed.

      Why this? Why now?

      _Just when things were falling into place?_

      In Colonel Une's office aboard the flagship which was in orbit around Julianna's colony, Heero Yuy stood as if bravely facing a firing squad, which might as well have been the case.

      Apart from Une's presence, the President as well as his entire entourage of advisors were on the communication net, participating in the meeting.

      "She has made her demands official" Une was saying, looking at Heero warily, as if wondering what entered Julianna's mind.  "Her decision seemed to have caught her own people just as off-guard as our own"

      "But she couldn't back out on that anymore, could she?" asked the President.

      "With her power, yes" replied Une, "but not with that pride"

      The President nodded, as if thinking, Good, good, we've won this thing.

      It was frustrating Heero.  Wasn't anyone going to ask _his _opinion? 

      The President finally turned to him.  "Well, Commodore.  Do I have to stress on how important this is?"

      "No" said Heero, knowing in his heart that it was.

      The President gave Une a barely discernable nod, and was it Heero's eyes playing with him or did Une turn away and avoid his gaze, as if she could not tolerate looking there?  
      "Do I have to make this an order?" she asked quietly.

      "No" Heero replied.  

      _No._

________

      He fully understood Une's shame, later.

      Everywhere Relena went he made sure he was elsewhere.  And it seemed, from the steely way she looked at him every now and then, she herself knew that he had made his decision.

      Heero found himself knocking on Julianna's door, that very same day.

      She opened the door for him; it was redundant, really.  He's been frisked and inspected, and announced by servants too.  But Julianna seemed to enjoy playing with people.

      She greeted him with a kiss, right there, right in front of everybody.

      "You've agreed" she said slyly, pulling away from him.  "I knew you would"  
      Women seemed to find him very predictable.

      She led him inside and closed the door behind them.

      "Why?" he spat at her the moment they were alone.  They both knew he wasn't asking why she knew he would agree, but why she wanted this arrangement; wanted him.

      She just laughed at him.  "You're blinder than I am, after all, for all that military precision of yours.  Really, Heero"

      "Why?" he urged, stepping forward menacingly.

      "You will not bully me into anything" she said primly, turning away from him.

      He grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her into a deep, punishing kiss.  He pulled away, leaving her breathless and stunned.  "Did you enjoy it? Do you want the rest of our lives to be this way?"

      She turned away, dismissing him.  "As long as she is as miserable as I am"

      And he didn't understand.

      But knew he wasn't going to get anything else from her, for now.

      So he left.

      She knew he had already decided before he opened his mouth to say anything; reading his face took practice, and it was an exceptional skill of Relena's.  But knowing his mind and his heart was another, and it was more that than his face which led to her conclusion.

      He stepped into her suite unannounced again, standing straight by the door and watching her as she fixed her hair in front of the vanity.

      _This scene looks familiar._

      "Have you set the date?" she asked blandly, studying her reflection.

      "No" Heero replied.  

      "Have you bought her a ring?" she asked.

      "No" he replied.

      "Some groom you are" she sneered; couldn't help it.

      "So" she said, breaking the silence, "What can I do for you?"  
      There was a strange expression on his face.

      "I forgot" he said, leaving the room.

      She looked down at her hands, linked together in anxiety when he had left.

      "Don't be mad, Heero" she pleaded quietly, though he couldn't hear.  "The less we like each other, the better"

      A diversion came to Relena at just the right time.

      The colony, which has been blockaded since its people decided to go to war, was being bothered by a ship in orbit.

      Dorothy Catalonia had arrived, and she wanted in on the action.

      Heero was trying his best to ignore her, but Dorothy made sure she was always no more than an arm's reach away from him.

      He didn't want to insult her publicly, so he put up with her nuisance until the two of them were walking alone down the ornate halls heading for his suite.

      "Scream to your heart's satisfaction, Heero" she said cheerfully.

      He scowled at her.  "Since you know how annoyed I am, why do you bother to stick around?"  
      "It's fun" she replied lightly, "besides, a wedding's coming, right? I'm sure there are a ton of things you haven't handled"  
      "I don't plan on handling a thing" he snapped, "she wants to get married, she'll fix what needs fixing"

      Dorothy tsked.  "Why, Heero? Too painful for you to handle?"

      "In case you missed it, maybe this just isn't the way I planned things" he retorted, "but no, not really.  Not even that.  I've been too busy"  
      "You've got other duties, right?" said Dorothy, eyes aflame.  Heero didn't know where she was going, only that she was not going to win this verbal battle of theirs.  He wouldn't let her.

      "Yes" he snapped, "Damn it, Dorothy.  I have more important things to take care of.  I'm head of security for the Vice Minister, I'm a Commodore in my own right--"

      "Then you should be occupying yourself with this marriage business" she sneered.

      "What are you getting at?" he asked impatiently.  "I hate your games"  
      "That's what all this is, right?" she said, "a duty.  You're marrying Princess Julianna for peace, for the lives of many people.  You don't love her.  Did Une order you to do it? What's the President giving you for this particular heroic? Did you even put up a fight, or did you just roll over and yapped when they told you to? Or maybe, you just knew in your heart, without anyone ever telling you anything, that this was what you're supposed to do?"

      He just stared at her.

      "Tell you what, Heero" she continued, "you are not that important.  Don't kid yourself.  You solve this problem, there'll be others.  It may be the right thing to do, but it's not the best.  And maybe it's not even up to you to save humanity"

      "Given the same situation, Dorothy," he seethed, "would you dare say no?"  
      "I can't say I know what you're going through" she conceded, "no one can"

      He nodded, satisfied.  "Then leave me alone.  Just think of it this way.  I'll marry a beautiful woman, I'll live in a palace.  I'll have money and power and prestige.  Anything a man would need"

      "Anything a Perfect Man would need," she said coolly, "but we're human aren't we? Aren't you? Surely, somewhere inside you must know that, Perfect Soldier. You need more than those material things.  You'll need love and you'll need happiness and you'll never find it in a woman like her.  There's only one thing you can't give for your heart's desire, Heero.  That's your heart.  Sometimes, the price is just too high"

      She walked away, saying, "Think about it."

      _At least I got rid of her_.

      But the words she said would be etched in his flawless, Perfect memory, and all-too-Imperfect human heart, for all eternity.

      Relena walked the halls like a ghost the following night, heading straight for Heero's room.

      She knocked just twice before the door opened.

      "Relena" he said, and strange as it was, the usual monotone was laced with groggy surprise.  She thought he looked nice, as he stood before her with his rumpled gray slacks and white polo.  His hair was in disarray too.  Seeing him like this made him seem somewhat…attainable.

      She gulped.  _Scratch that._

      "I'm sorry I woke you" she told him coldly, determined to stick to the business-only attitude she had donned for both their sakes.

      "I wasn't sleeping" he lied.  It's the first wink of sleep he'd had in days, and here she just woke him.

      "Good" she commented.  "Now let me in"  
      He almost smiled, as he pulled the door open wider for her, then closed it behind them. 

      She tossed him a small, velvet-lined box, which he caught effortlessly.  

      "Open it"

      "I already know what's inside" he said coolly.

      "Good" she said, not wanting to rise to his bait.  "The engagement party is going to be the night after tomorrow.  Make sure she has it before then"

      He nodded, pocketing the box.  "Of course"

      "Don't you at least want to see what Dorothy picked out?" Relena asked.

      A raised eyebrow from him.

      "You don't think _I _picked it out, did you?" she asked, frowning.  "Really, Heero"  
      He drew it out, flipped the lid.  Gold band, set in diamond studs of the first water, with a large blue one on the center, shaped like heart.  Heero snorted, appreciating the irony.

      "Why didn't she come up here to give it to me herself?" said Heero flatly, "I would have wanted to thank her"

      _Sarcasm?_

      She rolled back her eyes.  "I came up here because we need to clear up a few things between us"  
      He crossed his arms over his chest.  

      _No help there._

      "We're practical people" she said nervously, "we value our duties, we know what we have to do.  I know why you're doing this.  You're doing it for the same reason you've done everything else in your life.  I've always admired you for how much you can give of yourself for others, and I can't say I admire you any less for what you're doing now.  I can't say I like it, but I bow to your sacrifice"

      "Is that all?" he asked tightly, and she was starting to feel as if she had done something wrong.

      "No" she replied.

      _There's so much more, but we'll never be able to cover it in a lifetime._

      "You know I've always liked you," she said quickly, "and don't be coy.  You know I know you know.  But…well, that was that.  It doesn't matter anymore.  You're doing the right thing, now.  And it's always been one-sided, anyway.  Right?"  
      "Right" he lied.  "You never meant anything like that to me"  
      "Perfect" she said softly, blinking at the tears in her eyes as she headed for the door.  "I couldn't have expected anything less from you"

      The day that followed was a flurry of activity as guests arrived for the engagement party, the most daunting group of which was Heero Yuy's friends, the Gundam pilots.  Accompanying them were Catherine Bloom, Hilde, Iria Winner, and Sally Po (who had an invitation in her own right).  Zechs Marquis and Lucrezia Noin were also in attendance.

      Duo Maxwell headed straight for Heero's quarters the moment he arrived, leaving the formalities to his companions.

      He was carrying an armload of mysterious things in a brown paper bag, which he clutched to his chest like a lifeline.  Violet eyes were alive with both mischief and worry, a most contradictory combination.  Then again, Duo Maxwell was a world of different things.

      "Look at this!" he exclaimed to Heero, dropping all the contents of the paper bag atop the man's desk, where he was doing some paperwork.

      "Duo…" he muttered.  Could say nothing else, for all his IQ and vocabulary.  He has successfully reached a certain level of frustration that is beyond words, just three seconds since he met his friend again.

      Heero glanced at the mess on his desk, eyes widening.

      Magazines, newspapers, books, tabloids.  

      "You're The News!" Duo exclaimed.

      _War Hero Steals Heart of Rebel Princess._

_      Commodore Yuy to Marry Princess Julianna._

_      Heero Yuy; The Untold Story_

_      Princess Finds Prince Charming in Adversary_

_      Sleeping With The Enemy…_

      Heero muttered a curse.

      "And my machine is swamped, Heero!" Duo went on, "everyone's trying to quote me about you.  Others were asking me if you would ever consider selling movie rights!"  
      Heero ran his hands tiredly over his face.  "How the heck did this happen?"

      Duo shrugged.  "Well, Julianna did make her demands official, so they became public knowledge.  The President's publicity team thought it would be a great idea to make it bigger, like a fairy tale.  Avoid war and disunity through morale boosting.  It's been done before.  You're a celebrity, man.  And not because you're a Gundam pilot.  It's because you're a pretty boy and this gorgeous princess is frustrated"  
      Heero blanched.  "Damn"

      Duo fidgeted a little.  "So, uh…excitement aside and all that, you're okay, right? I mean with Relena and everything--"

      "We're fine" replied Heero smoothly, "we know our place.  We know what we're supposed to do, if that's what you're asking"  
      "I doubt it" snapped Duo.

      "You're going to be my conscience too?" retorted Heero.  "I've made up my mind.  This is better than bloodshed"

      Duo's shoulders slumped.  "Yeah, yeah"

      Just before the party, Heero, in a new suit by his valet, stopped by Julianna's door to escort her to the ballroom.

      The protocol officer said it was what he was supposed to do, and as usual, was right when Julianna herself opened the door for him and favored him with a beautiful smile.

      "You're early" she commented.

      "There was something I had to do first" he said, pulling out Dorothy's velvet box.

      She smirked, "I'll be lying if I told you I didn't know it was coming.  But I haven't seen it yet.  Thank you, Commodore.  You play your part well"

      "That's all that this is, isn't it? A game? An act?" he asked bitterly.  "I can't see the point"

      "Nevertheless" she said coolly.  "Will you at least smile? In just a few minutes we'll be entering a room filled with people saying 'congratulations' to you and you look murderous"

      "I feel murderous" he snapped, but fell on his knee and offered her the box.  "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked irritably.

      She actually laughed.  "If things had been different, I'd…never mind.  What the heck.  Yes.  I would love to be your wife"

      The Great Hall was swamped with people that night.

      Another Interesting Party, though Relena didn't appreciate this one as she did the last.  

      She was latched onto Dominic's arm, and she suspected the two of them were quite a fetching sight, if anyone bothered to look away from the beautiful young 'couple' whose party it was.  She took a sidelong glance at her escort, found a glower there which surely mirrored her own.

      That was when a bolt of lightning struck her.

      "You love Julianna" she said softly, reverently.

      Dominic stiffened a little, said nothing.

      "I love Heero" she shared quietly.  It's as if the two of them were isolated in their world of misery from the celebration that surrounded them.  "But it doesn't matter now, does it?"  
      "No" Dominic agreed quietly, "it doesn't"  
      "Well, all's fair in love and war"

      Relena and Dominic whipped around to find Dorothy leering at them.

      Relena could just sigh at this point, being used to the strange young woman who popped in at the most odd moments, giving people a piece of her mind.  She wasn't even sure what Dorothy was doing here and now, except maybe for the fact that her track record always was filled with chasing chaos anyway.

      "Maybe you should go marry Relena, Dominic" she sneered, "See what Mr. and Mrs. Yuy has to say about it"

      It actually made them laugh.

      _It was a thought._

      Relena didn't find Dorothy so very amusing, later.

      The blonde bombshell grabbed a knife and a wine glass, ticked them to make a sound that reverberated around the ballroom.  The more traditional ones understood the gesture, while others were forced at a guess.  Either way, the word spread that it was a demand for the perspective bride and groom to kiss, and it caught on.

      _Whose side are you on?!_

      "Kiss me." Julianna told him, half-ordering, half-pleading.  Heero glanced at her, and for one panicky moment looked as if he was going to ignore her.  Then he just pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that sent her reeling, to the delight of the crowd.

      "Remember," he hissed at her ear, "you were the one who wanted all of this"

      Julianna's eyes drifted, as if she saw something he didn't.

      Dominic thought he caught her eye there, as the kiss ended.

      He stood alongside a seething Relena, still in their own world of misery as the crowd gave a burst of laughter and applause.  Everyone was aware of the circumstances and yet they found joy in it.  Dominic couldn't understand.

      He felt Relena shift beside him, saw that she was going to grab at her skirts and just _go.  He made sure he grabbed her hand and tucked it in his arm, gave her a reassuring smile._

      "I'm not going to let you run" he said decisively.

      "Please" her voice shook, eyes imploring, "I can't take any more of this"

      He lowered his face to her, held her gaze.  "Be strong, Vice Minister.  Don't let them see you break"

      She lifted her head, gave a short nod.  The use of her title reminded her of the dignity of her office, and what it was supposed to represent.

      She knew where her duty lies.

      _Didn't she?_

      Dominic had been cornered by several colleagues, and she took advantage of the fact that he could not go after her by slipping away and grabbing two glasses of champagne to drink alone.

      Relena found herself drifting to the balcony again, feeling like a ghost.  It was as if no one could see her, no one could feel her misery.  She sat on the railing, let her legs swing again, felt the breeze on her face.  Finished one glass, then the other.

      "Keep it going, Your Highness, and you'll be an alcoholic"

      Heero.  

      _Great._

      "I have bigger problems" she said blandly, not bothering to look at him.  It hurt.  It just hurt too damn much.  "Shouldn't you be in there? Julianna might miss you.  The crowd surely will"

      "I have duties to attend to" he said quietly as he slipped his coat over her cold shoulders, his warm fingers lingering just a little too long.

      "I'm fine" she snapped.

      "I'm not" he retorted, in a rare lack of control.  "Damn it, Relena.  What did I do that you wouldn't have?"  
      She blinked at the tears in her eyes, but it was a losing battle.  "Nothing." She sniffed, cleared her throat and wiped her face as she chuckled.  "The noble ones.  Always lonely."

      She seemed so desolate, looking up at the skies with a tear-streaked face.

      It made him realize, no matter how oppressive this whole arrangement was to him, somehow, it seemed as if she was losing more.

      He came up behind her, encased her in a hug that she returned, fiercely and desperately.

      "You've given this peace everything already" she sobbed against his shirt, "you blood, your body.  How much more are they going to ask? How much more are you going to give?"  
      "Relena--"

      "No," she argued, "don't say anything.  Just listen.  I'm not going to ask you to choose me.  I know I'd lose.  But just know, I love you more.  I'll always love you more."

      "I know" he said in a grave voice, "I've always known."

      "Now let me go," she said in a ragged whisper, "and walk away, and not look back."  
      A sad smile touched his lips.  "_You _let me go."

      He felt her chuckle against him.  "Can't.  You'll have to pry me off."

      "I was starting to come to the same conclusion" 

      She sighed against him.  "I can't pretend anymore.  I can't pretend it doesn't hurt.  But one of the reasons why I love you so much is your selflessness."

      He buried his face in her hair, said nothing and just remained in that warm embrace he knew he would always miss.

      "Why won't you say it back?" she murmured.  

      "Hm?"

      "That you love me" she replied primly, "a girl couldn't help but notice."

      "It will only hurt us both."

      "Don't be a priss." She teased, "Heero, I can't promise you forever, but let's have this moment.  Just this one moment."  
      He let out a nervous breath.  "I love you."

      "Wasn't so hard, was it?"

      "Now what do we do?"

      "If you don't know the answer to that, you aren't as smart as you think you are."

      They left the balcony and headed for Relena's room.

      But not before someone saw, and heard what had transpired between them.

      It made her heart ache a strange pang, gave her a Mission of her own.

      Dorothy Catalonia had a Mission of her own.

      And it was going to be… Big.

THE MOMENT

      _You're so beautiful._

      It was a funny thing to have to call a man, but it seemed Relena could find no other way to describe him, as she watched his serenely sleeping face.

      A mischievous smile on her face, Relena started to brush her fingers against his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, his sculpted chin, to his neck and his chest.  She glanced at his face, found a smile there that he was trying to hide in the guise of sleep.

      She giggled, making him know he had been caught watching her.  

      In seconds, he had grabbed her busy hand and rolled on top of her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, down to the bridge of her nose and to her lips.

      "I'm a light sleeper" he said.

      "I know" she said.

      He smiled.  Kissed her again, before they pulled away from each other and just…_stared_.

      "Heero," she said softly, "when I wake up tomorrow, I want to find you gone."

      "Relena--"

      "I mean it" she said determinedly, "No goodbye's, not anything.  Just…say good night like you'll still be around tomorrow.  Say it like it doesn't mean anything."

      He understood.  Somehow, he did.

      "Good night, Relena."

      He was true to his word, to her slight regret.

      Come morning he was gone.

      Heero was called to Julianna's room early in the day.

      He could immediately tell she was angry, from her stance and the ice in her eyes.

      "You spent the night away from your chambers" she said flatly.  It didn't seem to be a question.

      "Yes" said Heero, seeing no point in the lie.

      "It is not to happen again" she told him, averting her gaze.  "I've made arrangements.  The wedding is going to be in three days."   

      It wasn't so hard to avoid Relena, after that.

      While both parties involved had a hand in it--namely, Yuy and Darlian--the rest of the world, too, conspired in keeping them apart.

      It was by the very order of Colonel Une, straight from the mouth of the President to make sure they didn't cross each other again, in the name of Peace.   

      Dress rehearsal.

      The press officers, Heero reflected, were the same no matter which side they worked for.

      Already, it seemed Princess Julianna's press officer was working well with that of United Earth Nations.  The two women were presently giving him reminders that just went in one ear and out the other.

      "This will be televised everywhere!" one said, "so you have to look like, really, really in love."

      "Can the Commodore act?" asked the other, "we can get a coach at the last minute--"

      "The kiss has to be really deep and really passionate--"

      "Some tongue would be in order--"

      "Oh, yes, tongue.  Definitely--"

      "The priest wouldn't mind--"

      "Or we can talk to him beforehand--"

      "Your hand has to go to her elbow--"

      "Gentlemanly behavior--"

      "Like a Prince--"

      Heero stifled a groan.  Julianna was standing beside him, looking bored.  On Heero's side, Duo stood too, as the best man.  His eyes drooped, as if he was going to fall asleep on his feet.  Beside Julianna was the one she chose to be her maid of honor: Relena.  Julianna had a taste for irony.  Relena looked miserable, head hanging and eyes downcast.

      _Or maybe she's asleep, Heero thought fondly._

THE NIGHTMARE

_      She wished she **had been asleep.**_

_      "This can't be happening…" she groaned again, looking at herself in the mirror._

_      Wedding day.  Heero Yuy's, to be exact.  And somehow, what seemed like eons ago, she had a thought, a fleeting hope that it would be hers too._

_      Like the bride, she was packed up in white lace, looking immaculate and utterly divine.  But she wasn't the bride.  She wouldn't have minded wearing jeans and a ragged t-shirt as long as she was his bride, but, well…_

_      Dorothy Catalonia, one of the bridesmaids, popped into her room._

"Showtime, Relena"_ the young woman said, _"the limo's driving us to the church."

"Bride has arrived" _Duo told Heero, who was adjusting his tux in the dressing room in the huge cathedral where he was going to get married._

"Nervous?" _Duo asked, eager to get some form of reaction from his quiet friend.  There was resignation in those cobalt blue eyes that he couldn't accept.  No way, not Heero Yuy._

"It's a mission" _Heero__ replied flatly, as if it were self-explanatory.  For a moment there, he sounded like the unfeeling version of himself, the one from years and years past._

_      Duo didn't like what he had heard._

_      Heero didn't either, but there was nothing he could do about it anymore._

_      Opening strings of "Here Comes the Bride."_

_      Heero stood like a statue at the end of the long corridor, as Julianna made her regal walk down the aisle._

_      Since her father has long been deceased, the man who was going to 'give her away' at her wedding was Dominic Burke, who looked almost as stiff as the groom._

_      Dominic's hand shook, as he took Julianna's hand from his arm._

_      She looked up at him, as if in fear, but he was too angry, too regretful._

_      He placed Julianna's hand in Heero's, then walked away to his assigned place, all the while holding her gaze._

_      Relena, from her vantage point behind Julianna, as she was helping carry the girl's train, saw the exchange between the haughty Princess and Dominic._

_      Her heart fluttered with hope that she would change her mind upon seeing the love in his eyes, love for her, then crashed when she looked at Heero, who nodded to the bishop in a signal to begin the ceremonies._

_      "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate holy matrimony…"_

_      The priest droned on as the celebration dragged, taking her from misery to boredom and resignation to anger, in a parabolic mood-swing that she could only refer to as a conflict of duties to herself and her Cause._

_      But Relena figured, in the end, it was Heero's choice._

_      Vows._

_      It came sooner than she had expected._

_      It made her blood cold._

"If any man or woman here has reason to object to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace" _said the bishop_.

      _Relena__ held her breath._

_      She wouldn't object._

_      She promised him she wouldn't make him choose._

      "I object!"

THE REALITY

      _Was that me? Relena wondered, thinking that perhaps she hadn't heard it, or maybe it came unconsciously out of her mouth._

      But everyone whipped around to the sound of the voice, and they weren't looking at her.  They were looking at Dorothy Catalonia.

      _Dear God, what has she done now?_

      "I mean it!" said Dorothy determinedly, fire in her eyes.

      "And under what circumstances are you to justify your objection?" asked the bishop, aghast but keeping his composure.

      "I'm in love with Heero Yuy!" she lied boldly.

      "Christ, Heero!" exclaimed Duo, "three women?"  
      "Watch your mouth!" snapped the bishop, seemingly more annoyed with Duo's cursing that Heero's supposed philandering.

      _This is crazy, thought Heero, _CRAZY!__

      "Does he feel the same way?" asked the bishop.

      "Yes!" said Dorothy, turning to Heero with a fierce expression on her face.  "Yes!"  
      Everyone turned to Heero.

      Who looked uncharacteristically stunned.

      "You do, don't you?" pressed Dorothy.

      "I…"

      "I do!" he blurted out, surprising himself.

      The bishop threw up his hands in frustration, walked away.

      Julianna's eyes turned steely, her sharp mind aware of the lies.  She moved to the microphone.

      "The deal is off" she announced, "there will be war, after all.  But in the name of honor, I will allow two hours, for everyone loyal to the United Earth Nations to find a way out of my colony.  Anyone caught here after that time will be considered prisoners of war.  The time on my watch is exactly sixteen hundred hours.  Time starts now."

      She walked out of the room, shedding her veil and her flowers, flanked by those loyal to her.

      Cameras flashed, and the single women stalked straight for the discarded bridal bouquet.

      Julianna felt ridiculous, planning a war in her wedding dress.

      She was in her room, along with General Trumble, who was gloating.

      "I told you it was a mistake" he said.

      She glared at him.  "We've covered that.  Now I'm ordering you to put our forces in an alert status, ready to move out in two hours."

      General Trumble's pale eyes glistened, as he drew a gun on her and some followers of his barged into the room.

      "Change of plans, Princess"

      She was more outraged than afraid.  "Put those away now!"  
      "No can do" he said, circling her like a predator.  "I wasn't much for your marriage plans.  Always did hope I'd take a shine to you.  But…well, bygones.  A war could always wait, I thought.  And if we had Commodore Yuy on our side, as he is your husband, we would surely win.  But now…now that he and all the Gundam pilots and the Vice Minister are in our hands, you're willing to let them get away? Big mistake, Princess."  
      "You have no honor" she seethed.

      "I'm a practical man" 

      Dominic, who was on his way to Julianna's room to speak with her, paused when he heard the exchange.

      _Bastard! He thought, and was tempted to storm in there and rescue Julianna.  But, he too was a practical man.  _

      Dominic, at a run, headed straight for the rooms of Colonel Une.

      "Bring what you can carry and head for the docking bay!" 

      It was the singular order that was hastily followed by all those who were part of the United Earth Nations.

      They were a force to be reckoned with, sure, but deep in enemy territory, their chances were slim if an all-out fight was to ensue.

      The group did it discreetly, so Trumble wouldn't be forced into acting rashly.  But given half an hour, almost everyone was ready for take-off.

      Almost everyone.

      "Where's Heero?" Relena demanded of Wufei and Zechs, who were dragging her by the elbows to a ship.

      "He'll come" Zechs promised, grunted when she resisted.

      "Relena, don't make this hard" said Wufei.

      She sighed, relaxed as she was led to a small but undeniably fast personnel carrier.  She led the way inside, grabbed open a cabinet and screamed.

      "What?" the two men asked, drawing their guns and peering inside.

      "There's a man hiding in there!" she said hysterically, "I think he's a spy!"  
      Cautiously, Zechs and Wufei stepped inside.

      And she locked the door behind them.

      "Sorry!" she called over, as they banged on the door.

      She jogged away, determined to look for Heero.

      Heero, of course, had other concerns.

      Relena stood at the back of his mind, forced there not merely by the call of yet another brand new duty, but also by the assurance that she was safe… no one can touch her, as long as she was with Zechs and Wufei, as Une had said, in the fastest personnel carrier they had.

      He focused his mind on what Dominic had just told him, and what Une said had to be done.  The three of them were in the Colonel's suite, discussing their plan of action as Dominic and Heero donned dark clothes and weapons.

      "You realize the risks," Une told Heero flatly, clearly implying that it could very well be a clever ploy to take their greatest war hero from them.  

      "Yes," Heero said calmly, not breaking his pace as he loaded, re-loaded, cocked his guns and placed them in their respective holsters.  Une thought he looked more sure than anything, in his commando clothes.

      Dominic paused.  "You know I can't go to anyone from my side.  I have no idea how far the conspiracy goes.  Besides… this is as beneficial for me as it is for you"  
      "Of course," said Une coolly, "Make this simple, boys.  Take the Princess Julianna and get the hell out of the hothouse.  We're leaving one of our fastest personnel carriers for your use.  It's small, with just a capacity of three.  But it's the fastest anywhere.  Rescue her and leave.  The war we can take care of, and possibly even prevent, if she were safely in our hands"

      "Yes," agreed Dominic, "I strongly believe that if our lower-ranking soldiers and our people find out she is being kept against her will, they will no longer follow Trumble's orders"

      Heero nodded, accepting this.  "Don't wait for us, Colonel," he said, "Leave this airspace with time to spare.  Make sure the Vice Minister is safe"

      "The Gundams will be here in the space of an hour," Une said.

      Dominic's head shot up at that.  "Gundams? I thought…?"  
      "We do not go into anything blindly," said Une evenly, "the other pilots, save for Commodore Yuy and Wufei, would be intercepting the arrival.  If this war should push through, we won't be wasting any time"

      Heero nodded in approval.  "Good.  Be safe, Colonel.  We'll follow shortly"

      After the initial, frantic evacuation of the United Earth Nations' forces, the corridors of the palace were noticeably emptier.  There were a few scattering of guards here and there, no problem really for Heero and Dominic to dodge.  It seemed the immediate concern was to prepare for the war less than two hours hence.

      "She's confined to her quarters," Dominic said softly.

      Heero nodded.  He hoped that the two of them wouldn't have to encounter open resistance.  Surely, he has kept in shape.  And nineteen was not exactly retirement-age.  But it has been awhile since he had been on the field, though theoretically, he was the best (no one has ever matched his scores in training, and that had been years upon years ago), that's why Une took the risk on him.  But Heero was used to working alone, and Dominic was… a handicap he would have preferred not having if he didn't need a 'native guide.'  Dominic moved lithely, which meant he must have had some training in the past.  But he surely wasn't expert-level.

      Either way, Heero doubted they would encounter open resistance anyway.  At least, not any time soon.  First, there were very few soldiers within the palace, for most were out either preparing for war or fortifying the outside, so no one would get in.  Second, if any soldier would see them, he would only find Dominic, authorized pretty much to do whatever the hell he wanted.  Third, anyone who sees Heero Yuy lingering would let him stay, hoping he would be detained long enough to become a prisoner of war.

      The two men stopped at the corner around which was Julianna's suite.  The outside of it was guarded by two men.

      Dominic muttered a curse, looking at them.  "You just got a glance of the best commandos you'll ever see this side of the universe"

      "Any other way in?" asked Heero, looking at the blueprint in his mind.  He was pretty sure there was a secret passage somewhere, that wouldn't have been in the official prints he had picked up.

      "No other way in," said Dominic, "but there is another way out.  She's the princess, you know.  I can assure you we have several emergency exits"

      "We can't use them to get inside?"

      "They've been engineered precisely for that purpose"  
      "Would those men let you in?" asked Heero.

      "I should think so," said Dominic, "If I got rid of the guns"

      "No, don't" said Heero, "Tell them it's war, everyone has to be prepared.  Go up front and I'll give you two minutes to locate her.  I'll cause a distraction out here, you get her out that secret passage.  Where do we meet?"  
      "Hangar," said Dominic, "Definitely the hangar"  
      "If the guards inside don't buy the distraction," said Heero, "Shoot them"

      "I have to tell you I've never done this before"

      "There's a first time for everything"

      "You have no idea how comfortable that makes me feel"

_      Here we go…_

      Dominic held his breath as he walked leisurely towards the two guards, who had tensed upon his arrival.

      "Halt!" one of them commanded, when he came five feet from the double doors.  Dominic complied and looked as irritated as he could.  He was, after all, supposedly part of the upper-class in this system.

      "What?" he snapped, "I've come to see the Princess Julianna"

      "Why are you armed as such?" they asked.

      "It's war!" he replied irritably, "I've come to protect m'lady, as is my right, and privilege"

      "We protect the Princess adequately," one of them said.

      "I am her right-hand man, gentlemen," said Dominic, "Move away and let me inside"

      "We follow the command of General Trumble alone," said the other man, "and his orders narrow to two things: no one is to go inside, and no one is to leave.  If you should defy these, we will have to detain you"

      "The General," seethed Dominic, "follows the Princess' orders, which come through me.  Move.  Over.  Or pay the consequences"

      Heero watched with narrowed eyes as the tension increased.

      Dominic was not doing very well in this at all.  

      A curse froze in his mouth when Dominic said something and got pushed against the wall, efficiently disarmed and further frisked.

      Then, surprise of all surprises, he was released and allowed to move into the room, though without his weapons.

      Heero breathed through grit teeth.  Definitely a setback, for Dominic to do this unarmed.  He weighed in his options, wondering if he should push through with the original plan, or if he should just wait it out some more…

      "Princess…" Dominic said, his voice more tight with emotion than he wanted.  The last time they had time together, he had already decided it was goodbye.  He walked her to the aisle and literally gave her away.  He stood by and watched her move away from him…

      Julianna had been standing by the window, her back to him.  He recognized her stance.  It might have been one of the few things that remained childish about her, her defiance when she doesn't get her way.

      She whipped around at the sound of his voice.  "Dominic…"

      He held his place, not wanting to come any closer to her, before he did something crazy.  "Why?"

      "What?"  
      "Why?" he asked again, "Why did you come up with this crazy marriage idea?"  
      Her cheeks colored.  "She had everything, Dominic.  Relena has everything.  I looked at the two of you, that night, that party… I thought she had you too.  So I wanted to take something away from her"

      Dominic closed his eyes.  There was going to be a senseless war.  The foolishness of it all.

      "I won't say I'm sorry," she said shakily, though she might as well have.  It was a big mistake.  The war, the marriage, everything.  

      Dominic opened his eyes and nodded at her.  He had to keep this conversation limited to the personal things.  After all, there were two guards more in the room, and he supposedly wasn't aware yet of Trumble's betrayal.

      _Come on, Yuy.  Do it…  _

      It could have been an easy kill.

      But Heero, to get to his goal, had to cause a ruckus.  And ruckus he was going to get.

      He charged the two commandos, disarming them and starting a fight sans weapons.  It hurt a hell of a lot more, but would served his purpose best.  Sure enough, others were alerted to his presence.  He almost grinned when two more soldiers from inside Julianna's suite joined in.

      "Moving out," Dominic muttered under his breath, grabbing Julianna's wrist.  She resisted for a moment, looking at him accusingly.

      "What are you doing?"  
      "I'm rescuing you," Dominc said with a sick grin.  He started to pull her towards the secret passage, but she was still hesitant.  Dominic looked at her in an injured manner.  "Don't tell me you don't trust me"

      "I've reason not to trust anyone these days," she said, but followed him anyway.  They entered the secret passage behind one of the suite's many mirrors.  "Dominic, I didn't know you were aware I was being held captive.  What's the situation? Is anyone else aware? Is there a  rebellion at hand? Mutiny against the general?"

      "Kind of," replied Dominic, rushing through the halls, "I asked for the help of United Earth Nations"

      --

      "You didn't"

      "I sure did"

      "You had no right to show them our internal struggles"

      "You can thank me later"

      "Freeze!" someone yelled.

      Heero grinned sickly.  Someone got his hands into a gun, and it wasn't him.  Hm… maybe he was getting a little too old for this…

      Knowing a defeat when he saw one, Heero Yuy raised his hands over his head in surrender.  The guards around him re-armed themselves, and decided that General Trumble would be extremely delighted with their catch.

      "You and Zechs?" Duo tsked over the communication line, watching Wufei's dismayed face.  "Shame on you…"  
      "Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei snapped, "Our arrival is going to be a little delayed, as we have to locate our wayward Vice Minister.  Can you handle it up there?"  
      "Deathscythe and I are one again," Duo said cheerfully, "What do you think?"  
      "I think we're all in fucking trouble"

      "Is that sense of humor I hear? Or is the line breaking up--"  
      Wufei cut the comm and turned to a displeased-looking Zechs.  The two of them have finally escaped Relena's makeshift prison, and reported to the parties concerned that a search was going to be at hand.

      Relena skidded to a stop before the sight of Heero being escorted by a bunch of Trumble's men.

      She was just turning a corner and walked right into them.

      "Heero?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

      "Relena?!" 

      The guards were just as stunned.

      Heero seized the moment, attacked the nearest one and got his hands on a gun.  Big Mistake, for his enemies, to have let him done that.  Grabbing Relena and pushing her behind him, he made inhumanly accurate use of his gun.

      Heero grunted as one of the guards shot him right on the hand that held his gun, making it spin away from his burning fingers.  Another shot got him in the shoulder.

      But even unarmed as he was, men fell, making him suddenly realize that all the blasts weren't coming from him.  He spared Relena a glance.  She too, has grabbed a gun.

      Pretty soon, there was only two of them left standing.

      "Heero," she said, looking at him worriedly.  She had just killed me, her mind screamed.  But she looked at Heero, and understood.  Sometimes, there was no other way.  They worked, so that it would never have to be the case again.

      "What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

      It took her a stunned moment before replying.

      "Saving your ungrateful ass!"

      He growled, genuinely annoyed.  "You were supposed to have been gone first flight out of here! Don't you realize how important you are to Earth? To our new government? To peace? Have you forgotten your responsibilities?"

      "If I have, then good!" she seethed, "I'm through with all this, Heero.  I'm human.  So are you.  It's about time I started doing something for ME, for a change.  For ME.  If we can't serve individuals or uphold love and, and compassion, then maybe no one is worth saving anymore!

      "I love you," she said vehemently, taking his face into her hands, "Let me fight beside you"

      He studied her face for an infinite moment.

      "Let me fight beside you…" she said again.

      "Then I'll make sure we win," he said, kissing her.

      _Whatever happens now, she thought, __we already have._

      He pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and started running for the hangar.  "first," he said, "I'll get my hands on a communicator.  Then, I'll get my hands on your neck"

      "Communicator?"

      "Who did you run over to escape, Relena?" grated Heero.

      Zechs and Wufei were barely out of the aircraft when Heero's message came through, saying he had Relena with him.

      "We're at the hangar," Wufei said, "Do you need us?"  
      Heero suddenly recalled that Une's fastest carrier could hold only three people, and that was him, Dominic and Julianna.  With Relena along… yes.

      "Yes," Heero replied, "We need a transport out of here"  
      "Make it fast," Wufei said, "It might just be me, but security's tightening up"

      The bodies that Relena and Heero left in their wake were spotted by other guards, who had sounded a general alert.  General Trumble further ruffled feathers by saying that Princess Julianna had been kidnapped by the United Earth Nation, and that they had no honor to wait for the time that Julianna had allotted them, murdering people as they escaped.  He also mentioned that Dominic, trustee of the Princess, turned traitor.

      This, of course, angered everyone, and made them more determined than ever.  Security doubled and redoubled.  The palace was airtight.

      Dominic and Julianna broke through the secret passage and sprinted to the small carrier, right next to a similar one where Zechs and Wufei stood by.

      Heero and Relena followed but a moment afterward.

      "Wufei, you're in top form," Heero said, acutely aware of the pain in his arm, "Take Julianna and Relena in one aircraft, ship them off without a glance backward to the flagship.  Dominic and Zechs, with me in the other one.  We'll trail, keep your back clean"  
      Wufei nodded.  The six people barely got inside the aircraft when they heard gunfire, right in their direction.

      "Stop!" the commanding officer of the overzealous troupe hollered, "You might get the Princess with friendly fire!"

      The shooting stopped.

      But Dominic had already fallen.

      "No…" Julianna mouthed, stepping toward him, only to be grabbed by Wufei.

      "Inside, now!" he said tightly, escorting her to a seat in the carrier, with Relena right behind them.

      "No…" Julianna sobbed, sitting beside Relena as Wufei flew them out.

      Heero grabbed Dominic and hustled him into the carrier.  Zechs took the controls.

      The controls took them to the skies.

      "We're out of the hothouse," Heero reported laconically over the communication line at Une, even as he tried to staunch the heavy bleeding that, he knew in his heart, would kill Dominic before they could reach safety.

      "Not exactly," Zechs said through grit teeth, dodging as fire pursued them from behind.  "Damn"

      "No…" Julianna said again, seeing his face, over and over.  Dominic has fallen.  Nothing mattered anymore.  Everything had been for him…

      "Are they stupid?" snapped Zechs, "they'll kill their precious little princess if they keep firing at us like this"  
      "Maybe that's the idea," said Heero, "Trumble's idea.  Then he'll end up blaming it on us"  
      Heero looked down at Dominic's ashen face.  He had received a shot in the chest, and a much more damaging one to his stomach.  He wouldn't last long.  But since before the shock on his face at getting shot, his look now had been the only one that seemed aware of what was going on.

      "Is… she… safe?" he struggled to say, blood leaking from his lips.

      "She will be," promised Heero.

      "Good…"  
      --

      "God, it hurts…"

      "It won't be long," Heero said.

      "I love her so much…"  
      --

      "It won't be long," Heero said again, at a loss for anything else.

      The aircraft shook, taking a direct hit, when Zechs maneuvered the craft to block the one that carried Relena, Julianna and Wufei from harm.  It slowed them down considerably.  One or two more hits like that and they'd be goners.

      Wufei was nearing the United Earth Nation flagship.  

      But Zechs' craft was lagging behind.

      "Heero?" Relena called out, using the communication line frantically, searching for his face.

      "Be safe," he told her with a beatific smile, "You know what you're supposed to do"

      Then, static.

      Another hit.

      The plane shook.

      Communication lines shut down.  The panel glowed in the eerie red of emergency power.

      Heero looked down at Dominic's face, after watching the aircraft that Wufei piloted enter the U.E.N.'s flagship.

      "They're safe," he told Dominic softly.

      Dominic's eyes rove around the red-lighted interior.  It was his turn to say, "It won't be long"

      Julianna ran into the bridge, flanked by Relena.

      "Calm down!" the Vice Minister said.

      "I need a comm line," said the Princess urgently, looking half-insane, "I need something that can get whatever I have to say to everyone who has to hear it"

      Une's eyes glowed with appreciation, "Comm officer, get the Princess whatever the hell she wants"

      Trumble cursed when he found out that the Princess made it safely to the enemy flagship.

      "However, sir," said his aide, "we do have the other enemy craft still in sight--"

      "Sir!" the comm oficer said, "I think you've got to see this…"

      Trumble muttered a curse as the comm officer tuned in to the local news.  Channel after channel, every single communication line was conquered by the face of a tired but determined Julianna.

      "Shut it off!" he demanded, "Scramble it NOW!"

      "I have a confession to make," she began, the speech known to her heart completely, if not her head, "Or… is it still a confession if everyone is aware of it already? Either way… I've been very selfish.  I've forgotten that everything I had, I had only because you gave it to me.  My People.  I've forgotten that everything I was, was to serve you first and not myself.

      "It is undeniably a weakness of mine," she continued with a heavy breath, "that has been exploited, because I let myself be used as a pawn.  General Trumble is a master of deception, and a man without honor"

      "Sir," said the comm officer, "you'll never believe this but our scramblers are being scrambled"  
      "WHAT?!"

      "They're using something I've never seen before, sir"

      "Get me into contact with that flagship NOW"

      "But I do not say this to absolve myself," Julianna continued, "I say these things to right everything that I have destroyed.  There are lives… lives that can never be taken back.  There are losses that won't ever be retrieved.  But there are lives that can still be saved, and losses that can be spared.

      "Do not listen to Trumble's lies," she said, "In the palace, he tried a coup against me, and I was rescued by the United Earth Nation.  I am in full possession of my faculties.  I am not here against my will.  I am protected by them.  They are friends.  And so… I ask, I beg, all those who are loyal to the Order, all those who are loyal to me… Please  lay down your weapons, and help me end this senseless war that I have begun"

      Relena held her breath, watching Julianna end her speech on the bridge.  She seemed not the only one who was frozen over what would happen next.

      The comm officer called to Une, telling her that General Trumble was on the line.

      "Is this a surrender?" Une asked the General bluntly.

      "Not in your dreams," sputtered the General, "Put Princess Julianna on, Colonel.  I promise it would be worth her while"

      Julianna stepped forward.  "Give up, Trumble.  This is over.  This is finished.  Try for mercy.  You might be surprised"

      "When you hear what I have to say," said Trumble, "you're the one who's going to be doing all the begging, dear"

      Julianna's eyes narrowed.

      "I have a ship in my sights," said Trumble, "and if I'm not mistaken, it carries some very, very, vital personalities you would want to see alive and well"

      "The shooting stopped," Zechs said, disbelieving.

      With everything in the small personnel carrier destroyed, the three men inside were oblivious to what was going on beyond.

      _Heero_…

      _My brother…_

      Relena's heart wrenched at the thought of the double-loss.  

      Julianna stared at Relena's stricken face before returning to the General.  "What do you want me to do? What's done is done"

      "Take it back," said the General, "Tell them it's a lie.  Tell them that United Earth is keeping you captive, stage something in there where you get to seize the line.  Take the fuck out of it back, and you'll see your three buddies safe"  
      Julianna looked at Relena again, unflinching, her eyes imploring, _What do you want me to do, What do you want me to do?_

      To Julianna, Dominic was dead.  She had lost all.  She wants to tell Trumble to go screw himself.  But Relena… She made that speech precisely so that the Vice Minister would not lose the man she loved, as Julianna had.  It was her retribution.  

      Relena's mind raced, reading Julianna's desperate stare.

      She loved Heero, as she loved her brother.  

      _Be safe, he had said, __You know what you're supposed to do._

      Heero gave body and soul for peace.  It was what he wanted.  Relena had no right to take it away from him.  Was this what love really meant? To let go? She loved Heero as much as anyone could ever love.  To keep him would be a heck of a thing.  But to just love… maybe it was enough.

      She reached for the communication switch.

      "Do whatever the hell you want," she told the General numbly, turning it off.

      "Fire on it," commanded Trumble, "I want it to fucking explode right before that prissy bitch's eyes--"

      But before Trumble could say anything else, one of his officers came up behind him and pressed a gun to his temple.

      "The punishment for treason," said the man, "is death"

      The sound of a shot was followed by the thump of a body.

      "Comm officer," said the man, "send in a white flag to the United Earth Nation"

      "Yes, sir!"

      The Gundams arrived just in time to do clean-up work.

      "Great," muttered Duo, "Not only is the party over, WE'RE the ones who are supposed to clean up too"

      "I don't know," said Quatre, "but I'm pleased"

      "This conflict was resolved without the use of a Gundam," added Trowa, "Maybe it is a New Time, after all"

      Heero went straight into the arms of Relena, upon their battered craft's arrival at the hangar.  

      "I thought--" she said brokenly, pulling away from his kiss.

      "It doesn't matter," he said huskily, his mouth taking hers again.  Divide and conquer.  Upon sight of Julianna, he pulled away from Relena.

      Dominic had died.  Julianna walked towards his body woodenly and touched his face with reverence.

      "He said he loves you," Heero told her.

      "He would," she said with a sad laugh.  "I love him too.  No surprise there"

      "I'm sorry," Relena said.

      "No," said Julianna, "I am"

      Dominic was given a hero's burial.

      Once things had settled down, Julianna went in search for the perfect spot.  The funeral was attended by a multitude of friends and acquaintances, even men and women who would have been his enemies.

      Heero thought Julianna looked older now.  Wiser.  More at peace.  Stronger.

      He clutched tightly at Relena's hand.  The two of them attended the ceremony, sitting next to Julianna.

      Relena's fingers tightened in reflex too.  She recalled what it felt when she thought she had lost him.  She recalled what it felt when she gave him away, during the wedding and again to General Trumble.

      Sooner or later, one of them would leave the other.  In a fight, a war, a death.  Whichever way.  But you live, you love, you lose then you go on.  Let it all fall down.

      She looked at Julianna's face.  The Princess caught her eye and gave her a slight smile, which Relena gratefully returneed.

_      The greatest gift anyone could ever give you after they leave, next to love, is the strength to move forward._

      She looked at Heero, who was devouring her with his eyes.  

      _But not yet._

She hung onto his hand like a lifeline.

      _I'll hang on as long as I could._

      Maybe people were just really made that way.

THE END

March 29, 2001

NOTES:

1. "There's only one thing you can't give for your heart's desire.  That's your heart.  Sometimes, the price is just too high" is a quote from Lois McMaster Bujold's "Memory."

2. "Say it like it doesn't mean anything" is my favorite parting line of all time, from the movie "Fearless."

3. "I love you more" came from the film "The Wings of the Dove."

4. Sorry for any ooc-ness and any inconsistencies!!!

          
      

              

         
       


End file.
